Cat Fight
by President-Of-S.P.E.W
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened between Hermione and Lavender, because we all know Brown had it coming to her. Ron x Hermione. Rated for some language and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

I bit my lip, feeling my eyebrows pull together as I attempted to fully comprehend _Quintessence: A Quest. _I had read it twice before, but I had yet to outline the main points of the book and we were supposed to have the book read and understood in a few days time for Charms.

I heard a rather obnoxious giggle come from the entryway of the Gryffindor common room as Lavender Brown came in, pulling Ronald in behind her with both hands. I clenched my jaw and glared back down at the words in my book. I felt anger begin to re-bubble in my stomach and my muscles tense as I resisted the urge to jump over this table and attack the retched girl.

"Come _on_, Won-Won!" She exclaimed nasally. "Come sit next to the fire with me!"

They shuffled their way over to the fire and collapsed on the old loveseat that he and I had shared quite a few times before.

'_Well, I know where I won't be sitting any longer.'_ I thought bitterly to myself. I made the mistake of looking up from my book and found Ron looking over at me. We made eye contact for a split second before he grabbed Lavender's face and began to snog her sloppily. She let out a filthy moan.

I ground my teeth together and quietly collected my things. I walked swiftly out of the common room and stormed off the library. I knew neither Ronald or _Lav-Lav_ would step foot in there.

_'That's because neither of them knows how to _read_!'_ I felt the corner of my lip twitch into a half-smile. A first year I passed in the hallway apparently thought my smile was scary, for he pressed himself up against the wall and watched me with terrified eyes as I passed.

I ignored him and shoved my way into the library. As usual, only a select few were sitting within my silent solitude and I basically had the place to myself. I quieted my breathing and made a conscious effort to not slam my things around as I made my way to an empty corner near the Restricted Section.

I sat down in a hurry and pulled my books out of my bag with care, placing them in organized stacks. I couldn't help but think of them many times I had dragged the boys in here to study. Even _my_ library, my only assured escape from Ron wasn't really an escape at all. He was everywhere. I thought back our first year when Ron had said I didn't have any friends. I compared then to now, and I wondered if it were still true. The only reason I had the friends I had now was because he was directly connected to them. Harry was his best friend, and even though he and I were rather close, it wasn't the same. I knew Ron was his best friend and I couldn't blame him. I knew boys couldn't talk to girls about everything, no matter how long they had been friends. That left Ginny. She was the only girl I'd ever been real friends with but even she was Ron's little sister. Luna was sort of a friend, but I never could have a conversation with her too long before I began to get agitated. We were never on the same page for long.

I quickly wiped away a tear that had made its way down my cheek and pushed open the book I needed for Charms, flipping back to the page I had left off on and submersed myself into learning new things. I knew I just had to keep my mind preoccupied if I ever wanted to remain sane.

Hours passed like minutes and soon, Madam Prince announced that the library was closed and to get back to our dormitories before curfew. With a huff, I once again collected my things and slowly made my way back to the common room. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in there. More likely than not, Ron would be in the same spot, mashing his face with that nasty witch. I'd have to go straight to the girl's dormitory and pray I fell asleep before Lavender came in gushing about Ron, which would set off the heart throbbing pain set in my chest which would cause me to dream of him. Again.

Ginny was standing outside the common room, having a rather heated debate with the Fat Lady about Harry.

"He's _not_ dating Romilda Vane!" Ginny insisted, her face just as red as her hair.

The Fat Lady scoffed. "Dear child, I heard her speaking to her friends about it just an hour or so ago. It's new gossip!"

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, and by the look on her face, it wasn't going to be something nice, so I intervened.

"Hey, Ginny!" I smiled at her.

She turned to me with wide eyes. "H-hey Hermione! Hey, listen, why don't you and I go visit Hagrid or Slughorn, huh? I think Slug wanted to talk to you about something potion related."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure we can wait until tomorrow. I doubt either would want me to break curfew over it."

"It's not pretty in there." She said in a lowered voice. "They're, well, the prat must know you're about to come in because they're all over each other."

I gave her the best smile I could manage. "Thank you, Ginny. I really do appreciate you looking out for me, but it doesn't bother me as much as people like to think it does."

She opened her mouth to argue but I put my hand up. "Please, let me finish. I'll admit, I did have feelings for… him. I _did_," I stressed, "but I don't any longer. It's over."

She looked at me with doubt and pity. "That's quite a shame, you know. I had hoped…"

I gave her a small smile. "I did too, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm sure he's quite happy where he is now anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "He's already getting bored with her. Stupid prat will be sorry when he realizes what he's missed out on."

I sniffed as an uncomfortable lump rose in my throat and my eyes began to burn. "Thank you, Ginny."

She pulled me into a hug. "No problem at all, Hermione. I just wish there was something I could do for you."

I shook my head and we parted. "You don't need to do anything. I just appreciate you being here for me."

She grinned. "Of course. I'm certainly not taking _his_ side! Besides, that's what best friends do, right?"

I nodded, slightly stunned. I hadn't thought that Ginny thought of me as her best friend. It gave me a new sense of belongingness that I hadn't felt in some time. "That's exactly what they do."

She rubbed my shoulder. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

I gave her another nod before looking back at the Fat Lady, "Baubles."

The portrait swung open and Ginny and I climbed in. Ron was tangled with Lavender. Harry looked up and quickly jumped up and tried to stand in my sight of them.

"Hey, Hermione. Ginny. How are you guys? I'd wondered where you two ran off to."

"We were just having some girl time." Ginny answered for me. "I've convinced Hermione to relax that oversized brain of hers and go to bed. She must have read that book you guys need for Charms about five times now."

Harry looked at the floor guiltily and I decided not to reprimand him.

"I'll run through the main points with you and make note cards to study so you're ready before class." I told him. "But I really do need to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I gave them both a hug and whispered another _thank you_ to Ginny before disappearing into my room, my fists clenched tightly. I looked around the room to make sure no one was in there before I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow. After that was over, I felt a little better. Pausing only to punch the pillow a few times before grabbing a pair of red shorts, a white spaghetti string shirts and my toiletries and heading off to the bathroom.

I washed my face with the hot water and brushed my hair back into a ponytail, allowing my stubborn bangs to hang down. I applied some chap stick to my lips and changed quickly. The clock was ticking and I knew Lavender would be up here soon.

I placed my wand on my nightstand and climbed into bed, closing the curtains. Not even ten minutes later, Lavender and Parvati burst through the door, giggling and gossiping.

"He's _so_ romantic!" Lavender gushed loudly. I heard her footsteps rushing over to her bed and the rustling to papers.

"Shh!" Parvati shushed her. I felt the uncomfortable feeling of people looking at me, despite the curtains being closed.

"Oh, she's a big girl." Lavender spat. "She'll get over it. It's not as if he's the only boy to turn her down. I'm sure she can get Krum back if she'd loosen her knickers a bit."

They both giggled hysterically and I felt my hands begin to tremble. _'Relax_' I told myself. _'Just relax'_

"I think I'm going to go all the way with him tomorrow." Lavender stated proudly. "I know its fast, but I know Won-Won is _the one_."

I snorted, not realizing until it was too late that I was supposed to be pretending to be asleep.

My curtains were jerked back and Lavender stood there glaring. "Eavesdropping, Granger?"

"It's a little hard to _not_ hear you, _Brown_." I told her, sitting up in my bed.

"Very clever. Too bad I'm not as impressed as the teachers by your smart mouth!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you just go lay down? I'm sure you don't want to be tired when Ronald turns you down tomorrow."

She shrieked and Parvati gasped, holding her hands to her mouth.

I got out of my bed and grabbed my wand, walking over the door. "I'll let you two finish you're pathetic conversation in private, then." I turned and started walking out of the door. I was nearly a third of the way down the stairs when quick footsteps approached me and a body slammed into mine.

I grabbed her robes as we fell down the marble stairs, yelling out on pain when my elbow hit the marble just right.

When we reached the bottom, everyone seemed to have heard the commotion and were silent. Lavender took this moment to push herself up and tackle me again.

"You're such a know-it-all-_bitch_!" She said, hitting me.

At first, I only attempted to get away from her. "Lavender, you're making a fool of yourself! Stop this!"

I looked up and saw a flash of red hair running down the stairs before Lavender pushed in against the stone wall.

It only took a moment to remember that Ron's lips had been all over her. There was a purplish bruise on her neck that she could have easily taken care of with simple spell, but it seemed she wanted to wear it badge of honor.

The anger from earlier reappeared and I felt myself responding in a way I never thought I would. My left hand reached out to grab her hair, pulling her head towards me, and my right hand, formed in a tight fist, collided with her nose, much like it had third year with Draco Malfoy.

She cried out and held her nose, removing her hands to see crimson sparkling all over them. She screamed and ran towards me again, knocking me to the ground.

"Hit her hard, Hermione!" Ginny cheered.

"Come on, Lavender!" Parvati called.

"Go, Granger! Show her whose boss!" Another voice yelled.

"You're just jealous!" Lavender declared as she climbed on top of me, "You're jealous because Ron is with me and not you!"

I shifted my arm over and pushed her off of me. "I'd rather be single and alone than be a whore, Lavender." I told her calmly.

She jumped back over to me, but I punched her in the face again, this time catching her lips. I quickly wiped my hand off on the rug below us as if the cooties would contaminate me and I'd become as air-brained and desperate as her.

We both stood up and faced each other glairing. She grabbed my shirt and I grabbed her prefect hair and we began hitting, punching, and scratching every bit of the other person that we could.

"Oi, I said move!" I heard his voice, but it only made me angrier. She slapped my across my face and I punched her stomach.

A pair of strong hands grabbed me around my waist and attempted pulling me away from her but I gripped her hair as hard as I could. I saw Harry attempt to pry Lavender's hands off of me and pull her back.

"Come on, 'Mione, let go." His hot breath hit my ear and I felt my eyes begin to water. I yanked her hair hard before letting go, shaking my hands to get the wads of hair off.

"You bitch!" She screamed, attempting to get away from Harry, "You'll be sorry!"

"That's enough, Lavender." Ron said behind me.

I looked down at my shaking hands attempted to ignore how close Ron's body was to mine.

"Get away from my Won-Won!" She exclaimed.

My head snapped back up and I shook violently to get out of Ron's hold. "He's not _yours,_ you stupid, _stupid _girl!"

"'Mione!" Ron's arms closed around me firmly.

"Take her outside, you git!" Ginny demanded.

I felt my feet leave the floor. No matter how desperately I attempted to get out of his grips, he would just hold on tighter. He dragged me from the common room out to the large balcony that rested in between the girls and boys dormitories.

"Let go of me, Ronald." I told him again. Those hands that had groped her were touching me. I felt like I needed a bath.

"_Hermione_," he purposely said my whole name, "snap out of it. It's over."

I closed my eyes and felt a couple tears spill out of my eyes. "You're such a prat, Ronald Weasley. How the bloody hell do you pick a girl like that? Honestly, do you not have any brains at all?"

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. "I admit, I could do a lot better."

"Yes, much better! And it wouldn't take much effort! For goodness sakes, Moaning Murtle would be better than that… that…"

"Bitch?" He offered.

"Yes, thank you!" I took a deep breath. "What a wretched girl."

He nodded in agreement.

I stayed quiet for a moment. "So why aren't you in there comforting her rather than out here helping me come up with nasty names for her?"

"I- well, honestly, you're just who I went to first. I didn't even think about it, I just knew I needed to get to you."

I felt myself blush slightly. "That doesn't make any sense, Ron. She's your girlfriend."

"Not for much longer." He said. It sounded as if he was grateful. "I was trying to think of a reason to break it off and this, please don't be angry with me, but this works out perfectly."

I sighed. "Ron-"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." He said quickly.

I tried to quiet me fluttering heart. "For?"

He smiled softly, "This whole Lavender thing. I think we both know I was only doing it to irritate you."

I was temporarily speechless. "Well," I began, "you did quite a good job of that."

We were quiet for a moment. "Oh bloody hell, you must be freezing."

I looked down and saw my skin was covered in goose bumps. I was slightly appalled at myself as I realized that I wasn't wearing a bra and was quite certain that Ron had already figured this out. I crossed my arms over my chest as Ron wrapped his around me. It took me a second to get comfortable but I soon relaxed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're not just being nice to me so I'll help you in Charms, are you?"

He grinned. "No, but that wouldn't hurt the whole making-up process."

I laughed. "No, I suppose not."

We didn't speak for a few more minutes. "'Mione, would you… bloody hell."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"I…um, I just wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me. Maybe this weekend sometime? We could go to Hogsmead or even the library, although I'm not sure how romantic that place could be, but then again we are talking about you so-"

"Ron!" I placed a finger on his lips. "Yes, I'd like to."

He smiled ecstatically. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "As soon as you get rid of that awful girlfriend of yours and sanitize your mouth, yes."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have cooties, 'Mione."

I raised my eyebrow. "She's got something, Ronald. Honestly, you need to be careful with things like that. You don't know where she's been."

He laughed. "_Where she's been_." He repeated.

"Well, it's true!" I laughed along with him.

He shook his head. "Do you know any good sanitizing spells then?"

I jumped up frantically. "My wand!"

He stood up calmly and reached into his pocket. "You mean this wand?"

I held out my hand and he placed it in my palm. I rehearsed the spell quickly and he shivered.

"I feel…minty." He said with his eyebrows pulled together.

I giggled. "It's part of the charm. You see, Kirlander, the absolutely brilliant wizard who discovered the spell nearly five centuries ago, was attempting to enhance it by adding in-"

He pushed his lips onto mine and silenced me. For once, I was not worried in finishing my oral lesson for I had completely forgotten it. His lips seemed to fit perfectly against mine, feeling quite warm against my own in this chilly weather. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his closed around my waist. Too quickly, it was over.

I opened my eyes and stared into his ocean blue ones. "I've been waiting for that for a while."

He grinned my favorite crooked smile. "Me too."

He took my hand in his and lead me back into the common room. Lavender had been escorted to the hospital wing to mend her broken nose. Ron sat me down after the applause from quite a few Gryffindors had stopped and checked me for any damage. I only had a few bruises and scratches and I was easily able to mend those on my own.

And that's how it began, my life, fully intertwined with Ronald Weasley's. Eventually, Ginny got the sister she never had, as did Harry, seeing as the two of them got together. And I made Ronald promise me, that no matter how bad the fight was, he was never to get back at me by snogging Lavender Brown ever again. He sealed the promise with a kiss.


End file.
